Away into the Unknown
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: Yuffie leaves Wutai to be on her own. Will be a Yuffie/Vincent Rated R for later chapters.


***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places from Final Fantasy 7. I merely borrowed them for my own evil plots. *** Rated R for later chapters, will be a Yuffie/Vincent fic but it does have a plot! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Away into the Unknown  
  
Tonight was it  
  
A Crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning momentarily lit up the small room, the room where Wutai's princess lay, undisturbed by the raging storm outside. It had been two years since Yuffie Kisaragi had helped her 'friends' defeat the insane Sephiroth and save the planet. She could call them her friends by the time it was all over, she hadn't done what her father Lord Godo had asked of her, she never took their materia, never even asked, materia wasn't that important anymore. Of course her father hadn't seen it that way when she'd arrived back home. Sure he was happy that she had helped save the planet but she had returned with no materia to show for it! Reluctantly she had agreed that if she was to stay and take her place in Wutai then she would leave every morning to 'find' materia and bring it back to him. And so she had done now for 2 years but it was starting to weigh on her, she had minimal energy and barely slept. Tonight was it though, tonight was the last night she would spend there, come dawn break she would leave, not a word to her father or anyone else for that matter, she would just wake up grab her bag and go. To where who knows? But that didn't matter at the moment; all that mattered was that she got out of that place.  
  
Tonight was it  
  
Morning crept through the curtains of her room, Yuffie's eyes opened drowsily but then shut again. 'This better work' she thought as she forced herself into a sitting position. She yawned and then stretched; she then quickly grabbed the small bag she had backed the night before. She then attached her weapons to her outfit she had put on the previous night. The outfit was nothing like she was accustomed to wearing; she didn't want to risk being recognized as she was leaving. What she wore was all in black, she had a pair of loose fitting pants that conformed to her body well. She also wore a black halter top that only covered one shoulder and cut off showing her stomach. All this accompanied by a large black cape with a hood she could cover her face with. She sighed looking into the mirror, it certainly wasn't her usual style, but if would get her out of Wutai undetected then so be it!  
  
Quietly as she could she crept out her home, pulling her hood up around her the moment she reached the morning air. It had gotten colder in these parts, winter was approaching, 'I sure picked a great time to take off didn't I?' she thought to herself and pulled the cape a little closer. Then without even knowing it she had reached her goal, standing at the edge of town, she looked back one last time. Then she turned and walked away into the unknown.  
  
The first couple nights were alright, she'd started with enough rations to sustain her for a few days but she was starting to run low, she'd slept outside both nights not really caring to go to any towns she might have passed, just incase her father had sent out a search for her, that was doubtful but she didn't want to risk it just yet. So she continued on, it was about mid day at this point, and Yuffie knew she needed to rest soon.  
  
"Where am I anyway?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
She knew she'd already passed Cosmo Canyon, she's hadn't stopped there though, as much as she thought it would be nice to see Red XII again she still didn't want to risk it. She looked around and saw mountains, 'Of course! I'm almost at Nibelheim.hmmm I dunno If I should stay there, I mean Vincent lives there and he probably doesn't want an annoying eighteen year old wandering around invading his private life.' just then her stomach made a sound that clearly stated she was hungry, 'oh well too bad for him cause that's where I'm going and nothings going to stop me!' As she was finishing that thought a large dark red bird swooped down and hovered right above her.  
  
"Then again." she said and took her fighting stance.  
  
Before she could come up with any attack the bird hit her with a paralyze. 'Oh shit!' she thought a she realized she had nothing on her to get out of this situation. That's when she heard a great roar from a few feet behind her, if she could have froze any more she just would have for that sound sent shivers down her spine and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. At the moment she could do nothing about either threat, so she watched, she watched as the great purple beast from behind her jumped past her and attacked the bird with a large amount of fury. Within seconds the bird had been defeated, the great beast turned to her and it was then that she recognized it.  
  
"Vincent!" she said shocked.  
  
She regretted speaking almost right away, this wasn't Vincent, it was Chaos the demon within him, and Vincent had no control over this beast. She realized as it started to close in on her with a hungry look in it's eyes that it was it's intention to kill her as well. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ ~*~ A/N ~*~ Well there's the first chapter, I know it was short but I'll have more written tomorrow. I have most of this worked out in my head. Muahahaha!! Feel free to ignore the insane author I've been told I have mental problems lets just leave it at that shall we? More to come soon! Reviews appreciated! (hint hint) ( 


End file.
